poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hekatoid
Hekatoid is one of the Ten Terrors. He was a gluttonous, turquoise toad monster that wields a hammer that also functions as a trumpet. When Necrolai first met the Ten Terrors, Hekatoid used the trumpet function of his hammer to blow her away. He speaks in a deep, wheezing voice, however, his voice is nowhere near as dark as that of Matoombo. He loves to eat, especially dessert foods such as cakes and donuts and he keeps a large table filled with these items in his personal lair. He is the shortest and fattest of the Ten Terrors. He also enjoys playing games with his opponents. By squeezing his warts, he can squirt various kinds of slime, one brand acts like an acid that is strong enough to dissolve concrete, another can prevent whichever of the Rangers it touches from morphing. He also has the ability to spit large gobs of explosive oily sludge at his enemies and can extend his tongue like a real frog to ensnare his enemies. He also has the ability to conjure huge clouds containing Poisonous Tadpoles (his "babies") that would eventually hatch and become'Poisonous Frogs', and can also summon evil, black-necked doppelgangers of the Mystic Force Rangers themselves during one of his games. He easily the weakest of the Terrors, possessing horribly weak stamina (Black Lance noted that he was out of shape), and is easily injured by any attacks the ranger use. In Hard Heads, Hekatoid was tricked into fighting the Rangers by Serpentina since she knew that it would be her turn to be chosen by the Stone of Judgment. He battled Nick and Vida and squirted them with a special slime by squeezing one of his warts, making them unable to morph. However, when the Selection Ceremony to choose Serpentina was underway, he was forced to retreat and return to the lair. Itassis was able to pry the information that Hekatoid was sent by Serpentina to give her an advantage in the next battle. During Snow Prince, he continually expressed his concern about how the Terrors that were dispatched seemed to have a disadvantage against the Rangers and was amazed that Megahorn was defeated. At the end of Snow Prince he found Udonna and Clare at the Lake of Lament and attacked them, knocking Clare unconscious then using his long frog tongue to capture Udonna. In Light Source, he was the fifth chosen by the Stone of Judgment to attack the surface world. When Hekatoid was chosen, he disliked and complained about having to work, and Matoombo scolded him because of his gluttonous and sloppy habits. Black Lance expressed some concerns that he felt that Hekatoid was not ready because he was greatly out of shape. Hekatoid planned to lure the Power Rangers to him using the captured Udonna as bait. He challenged the Rangers to a game where they had to battle a large group of Styxoids within a time limit, which they succeeded in doing. Next he sent them off to fight evil versions of themselves. When the Blue and Yellow Rangers were victorious, the Rangers got to fight Hekatoid himself to reclaim Udonna, but he refused to give up Udonna so easily and their battle took them from Hekatoid's lair back up to the surface. When it seemed that the Rangers finally got Udonna from Hekatoid's grasp, he used one of his sludge balls to send her away again. He also used his power to steal the Ranger's ability to morph, then fled back to his lair. Once there Hekatoid found out that Daggeron and Jenji were using the Solar Streak Megazord to suck up the Poisonous Tadpole eggs in the sky and went back to fight them as a giant. The Solar Streak Megazord used so much power in sucking up the eggs that it didn't have enough power to fight Hekatoid, and so, Hekatoid battled Daggeron on foot. By this time the tadpoles had matured into frogs and began raining down from the sky, but before they could reach the ground, the newly revived Udonna used her ice magic to freeze and vaporize the frogs. Knowing Hekatoid was out of shape, the Rangers used their agility and endurance to tire out the toad and take back their Ranger powers. When their powers were returned, Udonna and the Rangers combined their magic to finally destroy Hekatoid. Trivia * Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Amphibians Category:Monsters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Demons Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Power Rangers villains Category:A Character with a big appetite